Gift of Flowers
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a complete nervous wreck trying to ask Ochako Uraraka out on a date. However, he gets some unlikely help in order to get over his nervousness and finally ask his crush out on a date. Izuku Midoriya x Ochako Uraraka pairing.


Gift of Flowers

Izuku Midoriya, with a bouquet of blue flowers in his hands and sweat practically pouring from his face, was walking to the UA dorms, hoping to see his best friend and secret crush, Ochako Uraraka there. However, despite wanting to see her, Midoriya was also completely terrified.

"I really hope Uraraka like these flowers. I managed to find these nice ones in her favorite color too," Midoriya mumbled to himself with a smile. However, his over-thinking started to take effect, and he started sweating even more than he already was.

"But…what if she doesn't like them? What if I got the wrong shade of blue? What if I got the wrong flowers? What if…she likes someone else?" Midoriya asked himself, shaking while imagining the worst case scenario.

 _"A date? With you? Pffft. Why the hell would I want to date a little loser like you!?"_ an imaginary Uraraka said with an evil smirk on her face, before she bit the heads off of the flowers and laughed. Midoriya tried to relax, but that image of an evil looking Uraraka looking at him like he was a piece of trash was glued into his mind.

"You are such a fucking idiot! That's not going to happen!" an annoyed voice snarled at the shaking One for All user. Midoriya turned around and saw his nearly lifelong rival, Katsuki Bakugo. Sighing, he turned around and faced the explosive teen.

"What are you talking about Kacchan?" Midoriya asked, which Bakugo responded by scoffing.

"What the fuck do you think I'm talking about, you stupid nerd? You're overreacting to what Round Face is going to tell you when you ask her out," Bakugo explained.

"What? Over-reacting? How?" Midoriya questioned.

"You're sweating and blubbering like a Goddamn baby because you think that Round Face would reject you! As much as I would love to see you get dumped and cry like a baby about it, you'd have to be a real dumbass to not see that Round Face probably likes you as much as you do her," Bakugo explained. Midoriya was left in a stunned silence, looking at Bakugo with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Before Midoriya's brain could register a response, Bakugo decided to continue.

"Do you honestly think that Round Face would talk to you or anyone like that?" Bakugo asked. Midoriya thought about it, and realized something that he usually hated to admit.

"I…guess you're right," Midoriya mumbled.

"Of course I'm right, you Goddamn nerd! You're the one stupid enough to think that the Gravity Bitch is actually going to yell at you!" Bakugo yelled, upsetting Midoriya.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Midoriya warned, not effecting Bakugo in any way, who just smirked at him.

"I'll talk about whoever I want however I want, and you can't do shit about it!" Bakugo responded, flipping the bird at him. Midoriya started shaking in anger at how Bakugo was talking to Uraraka. But before he could say anything else, Midoriya took a couple of deep breaths.

"You know what, Kacchan? I have absolutely no interest in continuing this conversation or getting into the eventual fight that you'll instigate. You made a good point about me over-reacting, so I'm going to ask Uraraka out and leave you to…whatever it is you do," Midoriya said in a low voice, before turning to leave. After walking a few inches towards the dorm rooms, he bumped into someone walking towards him. Before he could bow and apologize, he realized that the person he bumped into was exactly who he was looking for.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Deku. Are you alright?" Uraraka asked, looking for any sign of scratches or bruises on Midoriya's face.

"Uh…no…I…I'm fine. Are you OK?" Midoriya asked, stammering a little due to the sight of Uraraka looking straight into his eyes. Bakugo snickered at his former childhood friend's actions, which Midoriya responded to with a glare.

"I'm fine, Deku. Don't worry about me," Uraraka responded, with a warm smile on her face. That smile caused Midoriya's face to explode into a red blush, which did not go unnoticed by Uraraka.

"Deku! Your face is so red! Are you sure you're OK?" Uraraka asked, snapping Deku out of his brief trance.

"Yeah Uraraka, I'm alright," Midoriya said with a smile on his face that calmed Uraraka.

"Alright I get it, you two didn't get hurt from lightly tapping each other, now get on with what you wanted to ask her Deku!" Bakugo yelled from the background, clearly growing impatient. Midoriya mumbled angrily at him before presenting Uraraka the flowers from behind his back.

"Here Uraraka, I…got these for you," Midoriya said, not looking at Uraraka while blushing. Uraraka took the bouquet from Midoriya's hands, and pulled them close to her.

"Awww…Deku! That is so sweet of you, thank you!" Uraraka exclaimed with a smile on her face, before giving Midoriya a hug. After a few seconds of standing stiff, Midoriya responded to the hug. After almost a minute in the hug, a loud throat clearing sound came from Bakugo, which reminded Midoriya why he got Uraraka the flowers.

"Uh…Uraraka. I…I wanted to ask…if…you…wanted to g…go to the movies with me this weekend?" Midoriya asked, while stammering and bowing in a 90 degree angle. Bakugo was snickering at Midoriya being a nervous wreck, and Uraraka was staring at Midoriya with her entire face exploding into a dark red blush.

"YES!" Uraraka yelled out rather loudly in a high pitched voice, making both Midoriya and Bakugo jump from surprise. Uraraka put both of her hands over her mouth, dropping the flowers with the blush on her face somehow getting darker. "Uhh…sure, I would love to," Uraraka whispered before bending down to get the flowers back. Before she could, Midoriya grabbed the flowers, and gave them back to Uraraka.

"Really? Great! We can…go and talk about the details," Midoriya stammered with a huge smile on his face. Uraraka nodded, and grabbed Midoriya's hand before the two walked towards the UA dorms. Bakugo, growing a satisfied smirk on his face, and sat down next to another student on a bench.

"Well, my work here is done," Bakugo stated smugly, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Work? But you didn't do anything," the student said, putting his book down to look at Bakugo. Bakugo responded by slinging his arm on the student's shoulder.

"Didn't I though? Didn't I?" Bakugo asked.

"No, you didn't," the student responded, which Bakugo responded to with a punch to the student's gut.

"WELL NOONE ASKED YOU, YOU FUCKING EXTRA!" Bakugo yelled before leaving the scene, leaving the student clutching his stomach in pain.


End file.
